The Adventures of Dani
by Dangerous Cheeseball
Summary: Dani had lived a normal life, until she got into a car accident. Everything went down hill from there; she woke up only to find herself in Middle Earth. The worst part was not the "getting shoved through some portal of some sort and ending up in a fictional book" bit as stated by Dani herself, but the fact that she was stuck their with her ENEMY!


**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I. OWN. NOTHING... Well other than what actually is mine...

Hi, there my name is Daniela Jackson, but please just call me either Dani or Ella, and if your Mike you can call me DJ since you do it any way whether I like it or not. I'm 24 years old and have a strange obsession with socks. Hey! It's not funny! But anyway, I have a massive collection with everything from ankle to knee length, stripy to spots, dull to neon, plain to pictured and even a pair that has a picture of socks! Yes, I'm weird, but I'm cool like that…_Too cool for school_…But I don't go to school? Ignore that last thing it was just a stray thought…Probably.

Um, oh Yeah! I have a normal typical everyday family. My mom is awesome and bakes the best cookies ever! I swear that when you eat one you feel like you're in heaven…They are soooo good. My dad is a naval officer and I don't see much because of it. I have a younger brother named Adrian. He's 15 and still in school. He loves any type of sport and is very athletic. I also _had_ a twin brother named John but he died 5 months ago in a car accident. It still affects me greatly but I've learnt to deal with it. It still hurts thinking about him and it probably will for the rest of my life.

I'm the Chief Photographer at Mode magazine ... or was until recently but you'll find out about that in a minute. Anyway, where was I...Oh yeah, I'm an average girl with an average life. I have straight black hair that falls halfway done my back and no matter what I do with it, it always looks messy. I have a complexion that lies somewhere between pale and tan. I have a healthy weight that's a bit to the underweight side. My only feature that I actually like and am happy with is my eyes. They are a bright forest green with dashes of blue and gold in them. You know how they say that your eyes are the gate ways to your soul and represent who you are? Well that's true in my case; I am a very bubbly and optimistic person which is reflected in my eyes. Anyway, I'm getting side-tracked.

This is the story of how I somehow landed myself in the middle of nowhere, became friends with fictional characters, got sent on a quest against my wishes, got beat up multiple times during 'sword training', found out I could speak a language that I didn't know I could, confronted a very annoying god, got kidnapped by deformed weirdos and fought in a war. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I had to suffer through all that with my worst ENEMY!

You may think that it's not much of a big deal. But for me it is. Ever since day 1 she has been a complete bitch to me. She hates my guts and I hate hers. Unfortunately we get paired up quite a bit because I'm a photographer and she is a model that works for the same magazine and our boss usually has me take the photos in all of her photo shots. She is blonde with blue eyes and a flawless pale complexion. She is very slim and has a petite body. She usually gets what she wants because she pulls the sweet little girl act. Her name is Amelia Maria Felicia Lily Anderson. I can't help but snicker every time I hear her name and I'm fairly sure you can guess why. She is very pretty and uses her looks to get her whatever she wants. She is naturally good at everything and I mean _everything. _She can apparently speak a lot of languages and is very good with animals. Whenever she walks by I swear the jaws of every guy drop to the ground. She is altogether too perfect and that's why I hate her.

**WARNING: My story is a typical girl falls into ME, 10th walker (well technically 11th walker) and involves a Mary-Sue (not me!).**

**Authors Note:** So, how do you like the introduction? Tell me what you think and if I should continue it. By the way I would really appreciate it if someone could Beta my story and if someone could explain to me how to use Fan fiction because I am new.


End file.
